Carnage VS Lucy
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- [[ Carnage VS Lucy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Carnage from Marvel Comics and Lucy from Elfen Lied in a battle between bloodthirsty killers. Description Two psychotic killing machines enter, but only one will survive. Get ready for a bloodbath! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: You know what one of the most obvious signs that you're probably a psychopath is? Massive piles of dead people, complete with puddles of blood. Wiz: And these two combatants have perfected the art of taking a life. Carnage, the blood-lusted lunatic from Marvel Comics. Boomstick: And Lucy, the Diclonius Queen from Elfen Lied. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Carnage (*Cues: The Spectacular Spider-Man - Main Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: He's the guardian of New York city. He's the Web-Slinging vigilante of the Avengers. He's one of the most iconic superheroes of all time. He is... The Spider-Man. Throughout his history, Peter Parker has dealt with many different adversaries. However, none has ever given him quite as much trouble as his own duplicate. Boomstick: You mean the weird looking spider-mutant with six arms? Wiz: No, no, I said duplicate. Not Doppelganger. Boomstick: Oh, so you mean Venom! Wiz: Precisely! We all know the story. Eddie Brock was once an aspiring journalist, hoping to catch his first big scoop. Unfortunately, that one big scoop was more than he could handle. Boomstick: Long story short, he accused one guy of being a killer, but Spidey caught the real guy and made Eddie look like a jackass. Then he met an alien, had a fusion dance with it, and became Venom. Venom tried to get revenge, but since this is a comic book series, the good guys won, and Venom went behind bars. Wiz: Eventually, he received a cellmate named Cletus Kasady. However, unlike Brock, who was probably an okay guy, at least before the symbiote got hold of him, Cletus Kasady is... um... Boomstick: A complete psycho! Who comes from a family of psychos! Get this: Cletus killed his mom's dog Fifi. And of course, that pissed her off, so she tried to kill Cletus. And that got his Dad pissed, so then he tried to kill her! THAT little charade ended up leaving Cletus an orphan. Think it slowed him down? Nope! He killed a girl who rejected him on a date, and then burned down the orphanage where he lived. Wiz: Kasady was serving 11 years in prison for his crimes with Brock. Everything was going as regularly as it could've been, when the symbiote came back for Eddie. Forming Venom once again, he broke out of prison. However, unbeknownst to Brock, his symbiote was actually pregnant at the time. And unbeknownst to either of them, this spawn of Venom would soon go on to create one of the most dangerous villains in the Marvel universe. Boomstick: Well, once it fused with Kasady by going into his blood stream through a cut on his arm, it would. So, take one prison cell, add Brock and Kasady, then add symbiote, subtract venom, add baby symbiote, and what do you get? Most just call him Carnage. (*Cues: Boss theme - Spider-Man: Web of Shadows*) Wiz: So excited about his new suit, Carnage quickly took to the streets, slaughtering anyone he could. Why? Because "it's fun." Boomstick: Hey, don't knock hunting until you've tried it, Wiz. Besides, when you've got a freaky alien suit giving you new powers, you might as well use them to the fullest! Wiz: With the symbiote, Carnage gained superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He can match the strength of Spider-Man and Venom combined, regenerate from incredibly lethal attacks, and even morph his arms into long-reaching tentacles to trap his foes. Boomstick: Oh, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Wiz: You wouldn't be too far off, actually. When Carnage isn't mercilessly slaughtering the innocent, he's torturing them, often enjoying his target's suffering. Boomstick: Jesus, this guy's a creep! Do we even need to mention that he's got eyes in the back of his head? Wiz: Well, yes and no. Unlike Spider-Man, Carnage does not possess a spider-sense. However, thanks to the symbiote, he still has a sort of ESP, which alerts him of attacks from any direction. This is how he was able to catch Nova, who, at top speeds, can travel between galaxies. Boomstick: And even if he does take a hit, his insane regeneration patches him up no problem! He's survived a grenade blowing up in his mouth, smashing through several floors of a maximum security prison, a bombing capable of wiping out all of humanity except the mutants, and even being ripped in half by Sentry, who is basically Marvel's Superman! Wiz: But all of these injuries only show just how imperfect Carnage really is. While he has several of the same abilities as Venom, he also shares the same weaknesses, namely fire and sound. Although, after being blasted by the Darkhold, he soon lost the weakness to sound. Boomstick: But the one thing he never lost is his psycho factor. He'll just charge into battle with no regards for a plan at all. To be honest, though, that's not really such a bad thing for a serial killer. Hell, he himself said he knows 9 million different ways to kill people. Wiz: And combined with his brutal killing tendencies, it's nearly impossible to stop the rampage of Carnage. Carnage: I am the ultimate insanity! I am CARNAGE! Lucy (*Cues: Really Slow Motion - Deadwood*) Wiz: The Diclonius: A newly evolved species of human. While seemingly human in appearance, they possess abilities far surpassing regular people. Boomstick: And the scariest one of them all is... a teenager. Doesn't surprise me one bit. Wiz: Well, she didn't get to be that way through leading a happy life. As an infant, Lucy was abandoned by her neglectful father and left alone to die. She was soon taken in by an orphanage, where she was avoided or bullied by the other orphans. They even went so far as to call her an Ox as a result of her diclonius horns. Boomstick: Little kids can be such assholes. Wiz: Lucy attempted to deal with the bullies by refusing to react, hoping the harassment would stop. In fact, it never did. If anything, that just made the whole thing worse. Boomstick: What's your excuse now, motivational speakers? Kids can't just sit and act like it's not there. They'll get their asses kicked! Well, at least her life would have a little happiness when she soon found a stray puppy in the woods. It's like The Wizard of Oz, only with a lot more violence and murder. Wiz: And that little happiness of hers wouldn't last too long. Sure enough, the orphanage bullies found out about the dog, and proceeded to bash its brains out, while forcing Lucy to watch helplessly. This caused her to snap, unleashing her full rage, and, for the first time, her psychokinetic vectors. Boomstick: And you'd better believe she doesn't use them for giving high-fives. Unless she's using them to high-five your face into the wall, which is pretty much the case any time she does use them. Wiz: Right. Being a Diclonius queen, Lucy has access to up to twenty-eight vectors, which are, to sum them up, invisible arms that a Diclonii uses for defense and offense. Though they seem immensely powerful, their primary purpose is actually to infect people with the Diclonius Virus. Boomstick: Um, do you not see all the damage she did with those things? How are they not used to just kill people? Wiz: Regardless of why, the important thing is how. A Diclonius's vectors are made up of molecules, which can vibrate at different frequencies for different results. Boomstick: At low frequencies, the vectors are completely invisible, and can pass through objects and enemies without making physical contact. At medium frequencies, the vectors are more powerful, capable of lifting objects and forming shields. Wiz: At high frequencies, Lucy can use her vectors for even more destruction, tearing through steel with ease. And finally, at their highest frequencies, the vectors become so powerful, they turn visible and can even cause explosions. Boomstick: Damn! With weapons like those, how could anyone even stop her? Wiz: It wasn't by overpowering her, that's for sure. In fact, after she ran away from the orphanage, she surrendered to Chief Kakuzawa after her new friend selflessly jumped in front of her to take a bullet. Boomstick: Which is kinda pointless, since Lucy's vectors can block bullets no problem, but hey, it's the thought that counts. Wiz: Well, here's something else to think about. The explosions caused by her vectors are so great, they can even create natural disasters, such as tidal waves and earthquakes, and the vectors on their own are powerful enough to sink battleships. Boomstick: I'm never going sailing with her. In fact, I'm never getting near her. Wiz: Oh, and her vectors can stretch to be up to a mile long. In fact, in her final form, they become so long, they could even reach into space. Boomstick: Good God! And yet, she's still easier to get away from than my ex-wife. Wiz: I'll keep that quote in mind for later. Right now, we'll focus on what may be Lucy's biggest weakness: her horns. If either one of them is damaged, her vectors are nullified, and she'll turn into her other personality, Nyu. Who is obviously much less dangerous. And if she pushes herself too far, she'll start to melt. Boomstick: But still, if I were face to face with a girl who's literally armed and dangerous, I'd think twice before trying to pick a fight with her. You know, these vectors are starting to remind me of someone else with invisible hands. Wiz: Oh, really? How... bizarre. Lucy: You suffering? Does it hurt yet? Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery. Death Battle (*Cues: Sonic Generations - Cutscene 10*) Lucy, in her Nyu personality, is calmly walking down the dimly-lit street. She reaches a sort of plaza and gasps as the music dies down. Scattered all around are bodies, either dead or dying. Among them are a body impaled on a light-post, a body cut directly in half down the waist, and splotches of blood all over the walls and nearby buildings. She then hears the sound of screaming and rushes off to find a man being stabbed to the wall by a sort of red and black looking creature. Feeling nervous, she slowly backs away from the disturbing alien, before backing into a wall and bumping her head. Nyu: Ah! Hearing the sound of another person nearby, Carnage turns, with a devilish grin on his face, letting the body drop to the floor. Carnage: Ooh! Fresh meat! He launches a tentacle straight at her neck, but Nyu, now in her Lucy personality, grabs the tentacle with her hand. (*Cues: Deus Ex Machina - Blitzkrieg*) She then pulls Carnage towards her, and kicks him in the stomach, launching him a distance back. He gets up, completely unfazed. Carnage: Well, lookie here! Looks like this one's playing hard to get! Carnage then leaps straight forward towards Lucy. Carnage: Guess I'll just have to play harder, then! FIGHT! Before Carnage can land a slash on Lucy, her vectors grab him and lift him into the air. Lucy: Die. Lucy tears Carnage's arms off, and flings him into a nearby wall. Carnage reforms his arms, laughing maniacally, before firing different projectiles from his suit at her with blistering speed. She manages to block a majority, though a small portion manage to damage her. Carnage then launches a tendril, pinning Lucy to a wall. He then forms an axe with one hand, and lunges down to cut her arm off. Carnage: Banzai! Before Carnage can cut it off, Lucy grabs a nearby light post with her vector, and swings it at Carnage, sending him back a fair distance. Carnage laughs, shrugging the attack off. Carnage: Didn't hurt me a bit! Carnage then extends his tendrils to wrap all around Lucy. She is soon wrapped by the tendrils, struggling to get free. Carnage slowly walks forward, enjoying her suffering, pounding her into a nearby brick wall. With each powerful punch, he continues to speak. Carnage: It's hard to stop Carnage! Carnage begins to walk away, thinking he is victorious. Lucy, pushed to her breaking point, unleashes a powerful scream, getting Carnage's attention. Carnage: Wh-What?! Lucy: You know who can stop your carnage? As Lucy speaks, she slams her vectors into the ground, stunning Carnage, and catapults herself into the air. Using some of her vectors to stay in the air, she then reaches forward to grab Carnage. Carnage attempts to dodge out of the way of each vector, but he is caught by two at once, and lifted into the air. Lucy begins to vibrate her vectors at the highest possible frequency. As the vectors slowly become visible, they also become larger and more powerful. Lucy: People like ME!!! She soon tears Carnage in half in the same way Sentry did. Carnage lets out a bloodcurdling scream before Lucy slams him into the ground and creates a massive explosion, reducing Carnage to dust. KO! Results (*Cues: Be Your Girl - Elfen Lied*) Boomstick: I don't think he'll be regenerating from that attack. Wiz: This was a very close match. Carnage did have a better healing factor than Lucy's, but that's about the only advantage he had. Yes, he could outmatch Spider-Man and Venom at the same time, meaning he was capable of lifting around 330 tons. But Lucy's shown to be even stronger than that. Boomstick: Yeah, remember that time that Lucy sunk an island with her vectors, which then caused an earthquake and a tidal wave? In order for all of that to happen, Lucy's vectors had to have struck with around 31,000 tons of TNT. WAY stronger than anything Carnage has ever lifted. "Oh, but Boomstick, what about the time he survived being ripped in half by Sentry?" Wiz: Well, he did survive, but there's no evidence to suggest that Sentry was using his full power at that time. Similarly, while Nova was capable of traveling between galaxies, there's no real way to assume that Carnage was capable of tagging him at those speeds. Boomstick: And of course, it's real tough fighting something you can't see! While Carnage could see in every direction, he still can't see invisible attacks, meaning he really couldn't defend himself from any of Lucy's attacks. Wiz: Which is bad news for Carnage, considering that Lucy's attacks were on nuclear levels of power. The heat from an attack like the one that destroyed that island would be, at it's max, 180,000 degrees Fahrenheit. More than enough to incinerate Carnage. Boomstick: In the end, Carnage's durability wasn't enough when Lucy had superior strength, speed, and weaponry. Looks like Carnage just couldn't take the heat. Wiz: The winner is Lucy. Next Time on Death Battle! (*Cues: King Dedede theme – Super Smash Bros Brawl*) Wario VS King Dedede Category:AgentRedhead Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel VS Shueisha themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Elfen Lied Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music